No Choice At All
by Mistress Potter
Summary: *CHPT 5 UP!!*Voldemort has taken over the world after he won the war. Harry lost! Now everyone has to serve Voldy, even Harry Potter. Voldemort takes Harry by force and has to serve him for the rest of his life. What will happen? PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Chapter 1

**_No Choice At All_****  
  
  
  
By Mistress Potter  
  
A/N: This is my third story. I hope you enjoy it like the rest of my other stories. Thanks to my hommies Goddess Potter, Spectra Angel, Ranma-Chan Potter, and Divinity Potter. They're always with me in the hardest of times.  
  
Divinity Potter: Ahh, your going to make us all cry, Mistress.  
  
Mistress Potter: I know!! That's why you're my friend!!  
  
Ranma-Chan Potter: I think I'm going to cry!  
  
Goddess Potter: Me too!!!  
  
Spectra Angel: I think I'm going somewhere else!!  
  
Mistress Potter: Enough with the chitchat, hommies!! Let me start the story then.  
  
Goddess Potter: Go ahead.  
  
Divinity Potter: I bet it's going to be good!  
  
Ranma-Chan Potter: It will be, Divinity!!  
  
  
  
All 5 Girls Together: WELL HERE IT IS!!!  
  
~*~**~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~*~**~*~**~**  
  
  
  
It had been six months since the most feared Dark Wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort, had taken over the whole world.  
  
He, his Death Eaters, the Dementors and other malevolent wizards had won the battle against goodness. Nobody knew why, but after all he was the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of the century.  
  
  
  
  
  
His plan had been a success and now everyone had to serve him for the rest of his and her lives. First he had taken all over Europe, then North and South America, Australia and the rest of the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dark Lord had killed and whipped out the Muggles that still existed in this world. He killed Mudbloods, but most of them had to serve the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, though, had been killed with the rest of the Muggles and other witches and wizards who tried to protect them at all cost.  
  
The rest of the witches and wizards of the world had to serve the Dark Lord as slaves, even the Boy Who Lived. (Except the Slytherins)  
  
Harry Potter wasn't able to win the battle but he had put up a fight trying to protect the Muggles and even his best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
She had died and Harry had been nothing but a miserable figure in the still shadowy world.  
  
As it started to happen, Lord Voldemort was now at Hogwarts along with his Death Eaters.  
  
The kids where in the dungeons, sitting in their cells which were guarded by the Death Eaters. The adults were taken to another different dungeon. That included Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and other adults.  
  
The prisoners were not carrying a wand making it completely ineffectual to escape.  
  
Harry Potter had been miserable there along with his friend Ronald Weasley. Harry stared up at the dark ceiling where water was dropping down. His emerald eyes where getting watery all of the sudden, remembering the death of his best friend, Hermione.  
  
He was crouched on the floor, his extremely small body covered in blood and dirt. The Boy Who Lived was so small he was often mistaken for a little nine-year-old child. In fact he was the smallest of all the Gryffindors, even though he was a teenager.  
  
Even though he was small and covered in dirt, he was still gorgeous, sweet and ever so innocent like a small child.  
  
His dark ebony hair was still dark over his face like halo. His reddish lips were still ever so kissable and his emerald green eyes where still stunning and lovable. His face that was covered in blood was still pale and white like of a white rabbit's.  
  
Harry Potter was now tired all of the sudden and had the urge to sleep. But he couldn't. Not in this tragically moment of pain and fear. He looked over at his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
All of them were basically covered in blood and dirt and all of them carried somber faces. Some of them were weeping nonstop. Ron caught a glimpse of Harry and walked over to him.  
  
"Harry, are you OK? You look like you're about to doze off" his voice was full of concern like of a mother's. He bent down and placed a hand on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"No Ron. I'm OK. Thanks anyways" his voice was barely than a whisper and his eyes looked weary and watery.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron's voice was ever so serious.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry about me" he gave his friend a comforting smile.  
  
"Hey, Harry. What do you reckon will happen to us?" his voice held a tone of fear.  
  
"I really don't know Ron. I just hope Voldemort doesn't kill more people" Harry closed his eyes for a moment and his head cocked to another side. His body was now throbbing like hell and so was his scar. He was about to faint.  
  
Ron made a grab for him and tried to get him on his feet. He looked around and some of his fellow companions were looking at Harry with apprehension too. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavander and Fred and George walked over to him.  
  
"Is he OK?" Seamus asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know?" Ron replied.  
  
"You guys, I'm really fine. You don't have to worry about me. Why don't we find a way to get out of here?" he tried to smile but he was to exhaust to even move his lips.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea Harry. You look extremely tired like if your sick and there is no way we can get out of here" Parvati replied sadly. Lavander gave a small sob.  
  
"Harry, Hermione is gone. There was nothing you could do to save her. I know how you felt about her because she was also like a sister to me also." Neville replied.  
  
Harry sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. Ron looked over at his other companions. They all nodded and looked at Harry concerned.  
  
"Harr-" but before Ron could answer; the door suddenly burst open and in came three Death Eaters. Some of the prisoners shrieked and jumped to their feet. It was Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
He whispered something to the Death Eater that had been guarding the children and nodded dully. Lucius looked over to where the children was and spoke in a soft deadly voice.  
  
"You are all to come with me. My master wishes to see you at once"  
  
All of them looked at Lucius fearfully and didn't make a move. Lucius was now getting tired and looked at the children more menacing than ever.  
  
"NOW!! ALL OF YOU!!!" He didn't have to repeat it again. All of them got to their feet, except Harry, whom he looked like he was very tired and was to doze off at any moment.  
  
Lucius took no notice of this and walked over to the exit room.  
  
Ron was about to leave also with his companions when he looked over at Harry. Harry tried his best to get up and grabbed the wall for support. He clutched his chest as he began to take deep breaths, for he couldn't breath well.  
  
He kept his eyes closed and began to walk slowly. He stumbled a couple of times when his friends grabbed him for support.  
  
"Harry are y-" Parvati began.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry" Harry's looked more bushed than ever. His friends helped him walk all over the Great Hall, all of them carrying worried faces for their tired looking friend.  
  
The slaves were taken to the Great Hall where their Master was waiting for them. Harry Potter along with them.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors and in the tables were the Slytherins along with the Death Eaters, which were clearly their relatives. Even the teachers had sat there for they had betrayed Dumbledore and had joined Voldemort's inner circle. Even some other foreign looking wizards where sitting by them.  
  
In the center stood Lord Voldemort, tall, brawny, thin and powerful. His skin was still pale; his nose was flat like a snake's, his lips curled up in a smile, his scarlet red eyes kept that evil cold look and he even had dark ebony hair that was over his head.  
  
He smiled at the frightened witches and wizards. They all contemplated that their master had no use of them and was going to wipe them all as well.  
  
But no. Lord Voldemort still had his smile over his lipless mouth and looked all over them calmly.  
  
"Some of you will be spared and some of you won't. Some of you will serve my Death Eaters and other Dark wizards as well" he spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Even others will serve me. Now when I call your name, you will step forward and will be judged" his smile extended over his mouth and looked at the slaves more relaxed than ever.  
  
He looked at his Death Eater that was sitting next to his master. He stood up and placed a hand in his pocket. He grabbed a long piece of parchment and gave him to his master.  
  
Voldemort took it lazily and looked over at his prisoners once again. People were now nervous than ever. Ron gulped.  
  
"First" Voldemort replied softly "Parvati Patil"  
  
Parvati walked quietly over to Voldemort. Voldemort looked at her calmly and replied softly "Spared"  
  
Parvati gave a huge sigh and looked over at his friends. "You will serve Lucius Malfoy from now on, Miss Patil"  
  
Parvati nodded frightened and walked quietly to the tables that were placed by. Voldemort looked back at the piece of parchment and replied again.  
  
"Ronald Weasley" Ron jumped in fear and walked awkwardly to the towering dark figure. Voldemort looked at him calmly as well.  
  
"Spared" Ron gave a huge sigh and looked at Harry with a smile. "You, Mr. Weasley will serve Wormtail from now on"  
  
Ron looked over at Wormtail. He smiled at Ron who did not smiled back.  
  
Harry looked at Ron worriedly. Then he started to see blurry for he couldn't stand up anymore. He stumbled but Neville and Seamus grabbed him and got his to his feet once again. Harry looked up at them. They were all taller than him and he felt jealously towards them. After all he looked like a small child.  
  
Voldemort kept calling names forward. Most of them were spared except for most of the Hufflepuffs. Neville however wasn't spared. He and other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs were going to be executed.  
  
Harry looked at Neville sadly. 'Why him? He's a nice person! They can't do this to him!'  
  
Harry made a sudden move as the Death Eaters dragged Neville and the others to the dungeons. However Dean grabbed him by the wrist and kept him still. Harry tried to struggle but Dean was much more taller than him.  
  
He looked back at Dean who looked at him sadly. "There's nothing you can do Harry. Sorry"  
  
"But-" Harry whispered. Dean shook his head. Harry nodded in bitter defeat.  
  
'It's not fair' he deliberated despondently.  
  
Harry looked over at Voldemort who just at the right time called his name. There was something odd about him. His eyes were full of a wanton desire he had never seen before and his smile was extended far beyond.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at him fearfully and his legs were not responding to his commands. Harry walked slowly to him and his tiredness came back.  
  
  
  
He walked weakly to the towering monster his eyes looking directly at him. Harry's eyes were tired and watery. He was now getting closer to the Dark Lord but his legs couldn't support him anymore and he fell on the floor. A few people gasped. Especially Ron whom seemed concerned if his best friend was all right.  
  
Nevertheless, Harry fell into the arms of Voldemort who embraced him tightly. He looked down at the terrified boy who looked like he was about to sob in his arms.  
  
Harry looked diminutive than ever for he could only reach Voldemort's slim waist.  
  
Voldemort placed the piece of parchment on the table and placed one of his spidery fingers in Harry's chin and forced him to look up at him. A tear ran gracefully down Harry pale face.  
  
Voldemort clamped a hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears, hitting the floor. Harry shuddered. His touch was colder than ice.  
  
Voldemort bent down and looked at Harry for a moment. Now or never, Harry thought he was about to sent him to the dungeons to be executed as well. But it didn't happen.  
  
Voldemort spoke softly to Harry.  
  
"Harry. So young..." He looked at Harry's small figure "and ever so small. You look so small; it makes your innocence ever so noticeable. I might change my mind after all...I might let you live"  
  
He stroked his cheek gently and trailed all the way to his neck.  
  
"So beautiful too...."  
  
Voldemort leaned closer than ever and his lipless mouth was so close to Harry's. Close enough to kiss him deeply...forcefully.  
  
"If only your parents and godfather could see how I take their precious Harry away from them and into my waiting arms..."  
  
Harry gulped. 'What will he do?'  
  
Voldemort's other free hand caressed his raven hair. His smirk extended than ever before and he stood up straightening himself. His eyes never left Harry's image and he replied softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Spared" he replied calmly. Ron looked reassured, and so where the others.  
  
"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, belongs to me now and forever. He will serve me and will join us whether he likes it or not" His arms then wrapped themselves around Harry's body and took him into a tight embrace.  
  
The Death Eaters applauded and cheered as so did the other Dark wizards. Ron's smile faded and looked at the others in fear and concern. Voldemort bent down again and he leaned his face to Harry's ear, whispering softly.  
  
"You're mine Harry, whether you like it or not. You will join me, if not I'll make you and I know just exactly how..." His eyes darted to where Ron and the other children where sitting at.  
  
"There's nothing you can do Harry. I have power over this world and everything that lives in it"  
  
He kissed his cheek gently and stood up. He released his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Harry.  
  
"Dozyus" Harry felt extremely light headed and he closed his eyes as he fell in to the arms of his new master.  
  
He clapped his hands together and addressed the Death Eaters. One Death Eater walked over to where Harry laid and scooped him in his arms.  
  
"Take him to my rooms" Voldemort replied coldly. The Death Eater nodded and took Harry out of the Great Hall. Voldemort replied softly.  
  
"I'll see you soon, my little servant"  
  
Ron stood there awe struck as so where his fellow companions. "What is he going to do to him?" his voice was panicky.  
  
"Calm down Ron. You heard the Dark Lord. He spared him" Seamus replied but he couldn't help worrying either. So did the others.  
  
Parvati burst into tears and Dean placed a comforting hand around her.  
  
Ron didn't care what they said. He knew Voldemort would torture Harry in a horrible way. There was no doubt about that.  
  
The Death Eaters stood up and addressed their new servants. Ron prayed quietly for his friend.  
  
***~*~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*  
  
A/N: This is not a Harry/Ron slash story. I just hate them and so do my hommies. Don't you girls?!  
  
Spectra Angel: Yeah!!!  
  
Ranma-Chan Potter: No doubt about that girlfriend!!  
  
Divinity Potter: OOOh, you go girl!!  
  
Goddess Potter: I agree more than all of you!!  
  
All of them together: WHATEVER!!!!  
  
  
  
Mistress Potter: Well I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Please R/R!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
****

**No Choice At All**

**  
By Mistress Potter  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update any chapters for this story. I truly am. I'm so busy with Such Sweet Innocence!!  
  
I wonder why you people like my stories? Some people didn't. They said that my stories where stupid, they were crazy and out of control and other kinds of shit.  
  
I met these people and my friends Goddess Potter, Divinity Potter, Ranma- Chan Potter, and Spectra Angel sort of kicked their asses!! They got in trouble with the cops but they didn't care with the cops!! That's how they are!  
  
I didn't cause I was too depressed with my stories!!!  
  
I ALMOST ERRASED ALL OF MY STORIES INCLUDING MY MOST FAMOUS ONE (SUCH SWEET INNOCENCE)!!!  
  
But you people made me happy because you said you liked them!!! Yay!! THANKS A LOT REALLY!! I just wanted to write so I could please the readers. And I think I did!! Well here's the next chapter of No Choice At All.  
  
Another Note: I've decided I should probably do an NC-17 version of this story in SnitchFiction.net!!! I don't know when but I'm sure I will. Probably much better with more action and you know what the hell I'm talking about!!! Please Read and Review!!  
  
~*~**~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~*~**~*~**~**

  
The bed in which Harry woke up was somewhat comfortable and very affectionate. He could feel how pliable and huge the bed was.  
  
He could feel a warm fire lighting the room in where he was.  
  
However the most noticeable thing Harry felt was the embrace he was wrapped in. Harry had never felt warm his whole life and had never been embraced this closely before.  
  
That person or whoever it was didn't want to let go of him, no matter what. Harry felt like he was loved more than his own godfather loved him.  
  
That person was caressing his hair and his face with a hand. Harry smiled warmly. It felt very good. He loved it and didn't want that person or whoever it was to stop.  
  
And he, Harry, didn't want to let go of him too. But he had to for he felt a searing pain in his head that he felt it was about to split in two. Slowly, he could feel a tear uncontrollably roll down Harry's sweet face. Nonetheless someone clamped it softly with a finger and he heard a soft murmur coming from that person.  
  
"So pretty when you cry..."  
  
Harry had opened his eyes very slowly and he was sorry for doing that. The first thing he had seen was the most fearful and malevolent person Harry had ever met.  
  
Lord Voldemort. Yes, it was Voldemort who was embracing Harry this tightly and was caressing Harry's face and hair. It was Lord Voldemort who whispered those soft things to Harry.  
  
Voldemort seemed rather please with himself. He had a smirk on his face and looked down at Harry with his scarlet eyes. Those eyes looked like the embodiment of the Devil himself. Harry didn't know exactly what to do.  
  
He was paralyzed from head to toes and he wanted to feel free out of the man's grip.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Took you so long to wake up..." His voice is so amused it makes the hairs on Harry's back stand up without delay.  
  
Voldemort's embrace around the boy's body had not left. He kept Harry tightly close to him. Harry had opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. His eyes had widened and he wished everything were just a dream. That he would sooner or later wake up.  
  
But it wasn't and he knew this immediately. The Dark Lord smiled even more.  
  
"What's wrong Harry, scared of your own master?" he gave a soft chuckle.  
  
'Master?' Harry thought. 'What does he mean by my master?' His eyes had widened even more making him more delicious than ever.  
  
"Yes Harry. I'm your master. I claimed you in front of everyone in the Great Hall, do you remember now?" Voldemort placed one of his hands behind Harry's back and began to rub it in a circle. Harry shuddered and he placed his hands on Voldemort's chest, trying to get away grip from the demon's grip.  
  
But Voldemort only pressed Harry closer to him.  
  
"Harry, you should know that there is no escape now that I have won the battle. Dumbledore is dead and there is no way he can protect you anymore"  
  
His free hand touched the little boy's rounded cheek gently. He then pressed his lips to his scar, the embroider of his forehead, for a soft kiss and gently trailed kisses down to Harry's neck where he compressed down hard with his teeth. Harry cried out and Voldemort laughed. His hand then reached up and tangled in his soft, ebony hair.  
  
"Such a pretty little boy," he murmured in a soft voice, "I'd love to gobble you up."  
  
He caressed Harry's raven hair over and over again. "But why not?" Harry began to cry silently. He couldn't stand the soreness in his scar and what Voldemort was doing to him.  
  
He pressed his lips against Harry's cheek and this time he trailed his way to Harry's eyelids. He kissed them off gently and he kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Please, stop...Tom, please..." Harry murmured very softly. His voice like of a child's pleading for mercy.  
  
Voldemort had stopped. Nobody had ever called him by his true name in this soft, beautiful, and warm voice. He removed his lips from Harry's face and looked down at him very carefully.  
  
"Hush, my little one. There is no need to be afraid..." His voice is soft and clear like nothing Harry had ever heard especially coming out of the Demon's mouth. He placed his hand on Harry's face caressing gently.  
  
"Relax and everything will be all right. I don't have to make you suffer if I want...but for today just relax, my little one" Voldemort leaned down again and pressed his lips against Harry's.  
  
Harry couldn't control himself. How could he relax right now in the embrace of the only one that tried to kill him since he was one year old! This was getting confusing.  
  
Harry continued his shuddering and he gripped Voldemort's robes tightly. He leaned forward nuzzling his *master's * chest and crying very inaudibly. Voldemort could feel the warm tears sliding out of Harry's eyes and into his chest. He smiled.  
  
Look how breakable the Boy Who Lived was. So weak and naïve. Not even the wisest could expect of this.  
  
"Why do people cry? Hmmm? I don't understand this" Harry shuddered and he had pulled away from Voldemort's embrace.  
  
Harry's eyes were blotchy with tears his hair was sweaty of some parts. Probably because of all the fear he had.  
  
Harry backed himself away from his *master * and looked around the room. Harry had never seen a room like this before but he was sure it was bigger and more comfortable than Dumbledore's office.  
  
It was decorated in Slytherin colors as well as black and white. The curtains were green mixed with silver and the bed's sheets were black. The pillows were white and the whole room was decorated with other furniture. Candles and torches floating across the room dimly lighted it.  
  
"Do you like our room, Harry?" Voldemort's reply came again and Harry's heart began to break again.  
  
He looked at Voldemort, his eyes mixed with confusion and fear.  
  
'Did he just say *our room *?' Harry thought.  
  
"Yes, Harry. This is our room. You will live here, with me whether you like it or not...for eternity" His smile was one of victory.  
  
"What about the other slaves...Ron?" Harry asked in a soft voice. He didn't have the guts to yell at Voldemort.  
  
"Ahh, you mean that red haired boy? Well, he's with Wormtail and I doubt he would ever be nice to you friend" he laughed again and this made Harry very apprehensive.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry's voice is quivering again. God, the boy was so naïve. And Voldemort just loved naïve children...just like Harry.  
  
"Most of my Death Eaters will treat their slaves like garbage...they would constantly start torturing their slaves everyday without remorse. They even might kill their own slaves..."  
  
Harry couldn't believe any of this. Ron could be in great danger right now. He could now see the image of Ron's decomposed dead body on the floor, shrouded in darkness. He had to save him and his other Gryffindor friends.  
  
"You think you can save your friends, huh?" He begins to laugh again in the dimly lit chamber "Oh, Harry. Have you forgotten? I won the war...no one can escape from my grasp, not even you, my most prized possession" He leaned close to Harry and administered a soft kiss on Harry's lips agian.  
  
Harry was unresponsive and his scar began to burn furiously just by being touched by his *master *. Voldemort's tongue was sliding in and out of Harry's impassive mouth.  
  
Harry had backed himself from Voldemort. He fell on the edge of the huge bed and Voldemort looked at him quietly, impassive.  
  
Harry tried to get up but whimpered in pain when he sprained his ankle from the fall he had. He fell back on the floor and he cursed himself silently for being so stupid and weak.  
  
Voldemort was tired of all the watching and he got off the bed. He walked across the bed, his black robes swishing in the silent chamber.  
  
He looked down at Harry his eyes full of desire Harry had never seen before. Right now Harry wished he were taller and sturdier than him so he could at least fight him.  
  
Voldemort leaned down and scooped Harry in his arms. He carried him to his bed and placed him gently on the bed. He released his wand from his confines and pointed the tip of it in Harry's acnkle murmuring a healing spell.  
  
Harry was awe struck. For a moment he thought Voldemort might of killed him with an Avada Kedavra curse. But right now Voldemort seemed a lot calmer... kinder.  
  
"I wouldn't like my most prized possession to break that easily, do I?" He smiled viciously at Harry and Harry couldn't do a thing except stare at his leg that was being healed by Voldemort.  
  
Harry's ankle soon felt better and Voldemort placed his wand back into his pocket. Voldemort placed his hand on his ankle and began to caress it and then he massaged it slowly. Harry felt calm and wonderful now.  
  
The Dark Lord sat next to Harry and placed one of his spidery hands on Harry's face.  
  
He caressed it slowly, enjoying the touch of the boy's soft and warm skin from his own cold and thin hand. His hand trailed from his face to his neck that was very slim; thin enough to grasp it with his whole hand. Harry had faced another way.  
  
He didn't want to look into those scarlet red eyes. His scar was still burning furiously and he wished he could just bang himself on the walls right now. He closed his eyes and rubbed his scar furiously.  
  
He could hear Voldemort getting off the bed and opening a cabinet that was next to the bed. He grabbed a green looking vial and took the tap off. He sat next to Harry once again and grabbed Harry's neck gently.  
  
He poured the potion on Harry's mouth and he coughed slightly. It had sort of a burning sensation and Harry felt fire all over his body. He could hear Voldemort mumbled an enchantment and in an instant the soreness in his scar had vanished.  
  
He opened his eyes and he could feel the tears rolling down his face freely. He looked at Voldemort who looked at him calmly.  
  
Harry looked at him flabbergasted. He tried to find the words to say what had happened but couldn't. He closed his mouth and stayed quiet. He really didn't care why he did this.  
  
Voldemort placed his hand back to Harry's face and gently caressed it. Not wanting to anger the demon touching him right now, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to pretend he was in a safer place.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" he whispered lightly, his eyes still closed.  
  
Voldemort's caress on Harry's face had not stopped and he spoke in a clear voice.  
  
"Because, you would make an excellent servant and the fact that I can sense a lot of power coming from you..."He leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly on the lips.  
  
"And because it would be a pity killing someone so beautiful and innocent...so pretty and innocent is what you are..."  
  
Harry's eyes shot open and he was sick at the thought that he was blushing terribly. Voldemort could sense and see this and his smirk expanded more.  
  
"Ahhhh...look at yourself Harry...your blushing, don't tell me no one has ever told you how beautiful you have become, have they? Hmmm?"  
  
Harry shook his head and his blush was turning into heat.  
  
"You've never been with anyone, am I right Harry?" The demon's voice sounds amused, as he gets closer to Harry. Harry could now smell the scent of Voldemort.  
  
The smell of danger, of fear, and...sex. Voldemort could feel how frightened Harry was as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He embraced Harry tightly and Harry was shivering under him. Voldemort kissed Harry's neck lightly and sucked him slightly.  
  
"Have you ever been touched like this Harry?" He whispered once again to Harry. Harry shook his head in retort.  
  
"Ahhhh...excellent...just perfect...." he kissed Harry lightly on his head "You're a virgin Harry....my, my, my...this sure will be fun..."  
  
With ought discern he flung Harry on the bed lying in his back. Harry's eyes had broadened more than ever and was looking at his *master * who was now lying on top of Harry.  
  
Voldemort began to undo the buttons on Harry's robes but Harry wasn't going to give up that easily. He struggled and only made Voldemort snicker.  
  
"So your not so weak as I thought..."  
  
Harry fought back and back until he felt his energy wearing off. Voldemort had Harry pinned under him and Harry felt the tears coming back to his emerald eyes.  
  
The Dark Lord leaned forward and kissed the tears away.  
  
"Why are you crying Harry...I haven't even started...yet" Harry could feel his chuckle ringing against his ears.  
  
Voldemort had now undone Harry's button robe. He was wearing his usual Hogwarts uniform. Voldemort snickered.  
  
"So very Gryffindor..." He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry. He murmured a spell and Harry felt his shirt taken off.  
  
It was laid aside next to the robe.  
  
"Why...why are you doing this..." He chocked down a sob.  
  
"Because...I want to claim you fully...I want to see you begging me for your mercy...I want to see you break, my precious little boy" Voldemort replied coldly and at the same time he was now unzipping Harry's jeans. He began to caress Harry's quivering belly as he slid his pants down, the boxers going down with them.  
  
"Please...please don't do this...I'm begging you...please" His voice is soft and clear like a Siren.  
  
"That's it Harry, beg me for your mercy...beg me to death" he laughs once again.  
  
"What is it that you want of me..." Harry spoke  
  
Voldemort smiled cruelly, his lipless mouth almost disappearing from his serpentine face.  
  
"Everything...I want everything from you...your soul, your mind, your body, your devotion, your love, EVERYTHING... I want you by my side, Harry"  
  
Harry shivered at this revelation. He never expected this in his whole life especially from his former enemy, Lord Voldemort. Harry shook his head and stared at the floor.  
  
"Harry, you'll have to give yourself to me whether you like it or not... And I know just the way to have you completely..." Voldemort chuckled softly, close to Harry's ear.  
  
"What?" Harry asked perplexed.  
  
"If you don't fully devote yourself to me, to be mine forever...then I'm afraid I'll have to force you the hard and painful way..."  
  
"What is it that you mean?" Harry's voice was barely than a whisper.  
  
"You do care about your friends, don't you Harry? You care so much about them you would sacrifice your own life for them... I've always know you were very sweet ..."  
  
"You mean...you'll...." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Hmmmmm...." Voldemort stood up and surveyed Harry closely. "Give in to me Harry...devote yourself to me.... be at my side"  
  
"I-I-I-I can't...I just can't give myself to a killer like you..."  
  
"Why? Hmm?"  
  
"You tried to kill me when I was a child and you murdered my parents...I just can't give myself to a killer....I can't..." Harry sobbed quietly, hoping that the beast would leave.  
  
Voldemort sighed and stared at the fire. "I'm afraid Harry that I have no choice...Wormtail!!"  
  
Harry looked perplexed and afraid. 'What will he do?'  
  
Suddenly something big emerged from the fire. First the head, the arms, the torso then the whole body. Wormtail appeared and bowed deeply to his master.  
  
"You called, My Lord?"  
  
"Do you, by any means, have a servant named Ronald Weasley?" Voldemort questioned Wormtail softly.  
  
"Yes, My Lord"  
  
"Good. I want you to kill him without mercy..."  
  
Wormtail looked astonished as if he didn't want to kill his new servant. But looking at the huge figure of his master, he couldn't do a thing but to obey his master's command. He nodded.  
  
"NO!! NO PLEASE DON'T!!" Harry screamed horribly.  
  
Voldemort whirled around and looked at his most prized possession. His smile widened.  
  
"You dare say no to me Harry? You dare say 'no' to your master?"  
  
Harry jumped out of the luxurious bed and ran towards Voldemort. He kneeled down and begged Voldemort.  
  
"Please, please don't kill my friend. Please. He's like a brother to me, please!!" His tears were now falling freely from his eyes, now crying a river. Like salted raindrops falling from his sweet innocent face.  
  
Voldemort looked at him calmly as if thinking his request.  
  
Harry stood up and embraced his arms around Voldemort's waist. He began whimpering silently in his arms. Voldemort smiled and embraced the whimpering child.  
  
His embrace was warm and tight.  
  
"Please...please...it's all I ask...." Harry sobbed.  
  
"Hush, Harry. Hush. There's no need to cry..." Voldemort whispered lightly caressing Harry raven black hair. He began to rub circles around Harry's back. He looked over at Wormtail and shook his head, which Wormtail sighed in relief. He left without delay.  
  
Obviously, Voldemort had changed his mind and Wormtail was grateful about it.  
  
"Please....anything but them....I-I-I..." Harry continued to sob.  
  
"Harry..." Voldemort placed one of his hands gently around Harry's chin, forcing him to look at the demon. His other arm was still wrapped around Harry's waist, tightly. "If you don't want any of your dear friends to suffer then you know what you must do..."  
  
"But...but...bu-" Harry was silenced when Voldemort placed one of his fingers on Harry's lips.  
  
"You know what you must do..." He leaned forward and slid his tongue over Harry's lower lip. "You know..."  
  
"I-I-I-I can't...."  
  
Voldemort eyed Harry. He turned to face the fire again and ready to call Wormtail again.  
  
"NO!! Alright...I-I-I will...I will join you...I'll be yours..."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "What else..."  
  
"My Lord...I'll join you My Lord..."  
  
"Good Harry, very good..."  
  
All Harry knew was that his *master * was kissing him, and that his tongue was doing something deliciously heavenly to his lower lip. He felt Voldemort's lips brushing against the child's lips with a light feathery touch, in a shape of a gently kiss.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, accepting his fate and giving himself to his master. He let Voldemort undress him slowly. He let his hands traverse against his body. He let him kiss and nibble and bite wherever made Harry moan in pleasure and despair.  
  
Slowly...slowly.  
  
He knew there was no escape from the darkness that was kissing and embracing him lovingly and tightly.  
  
He knew there was no hope in this world.  
  
There was no choice at all.

**TBC  
**  
**A/N: I've decided I should probably do an NC-17 version of this story in SnitchFiction.net!!! I don't know when but I'm sure I will. Probably much better with more action and you know what the hell I'm talking about!!! Please Read and Review!!******


	3. Chapter 3

_** Such Sweet Innocence **_

****

_* By Mistress Potter *_

**A/N: Poof!! God, these chapters took so long for me, but now! Ta-dah! They're now here for you my beloved readers. It's always a pleasure to please you all! **

**By the way here's a fan art gallery website I had always wanted to picture Harry ever since I started my two stories. He looks so adorable!!**

**Email me if you want to know what the url is. My computer can't upload a website to my Microsoft Word shit.**

**Peace Out!! ^^ (There seems to be a problem with snitchfiction.net! I can't post any chapters for now.)**

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^**

Kisses.

Kisses.

Kisses.

Cold but loving kisses across the soft and pale back of the boy.

Cold but loving kisses across the back of young Harry Potter.

His cheeks were stained with his dry tears after all the weeping he did. He cried so much he often fell to sleep as Voldemort, the Supreme Ruler of the world, kissed his oh so sweet back. 

Voldemort held him close, his arms around the boy's waist. 

Before Harry had fallen, the Dark Lord ripped away his innocence, leaving Harry whimper frenziedly. 

There was always something that made Harry believe there was no hope in this world anymore. 

**Flashback**

The boy wrapped his small pale arms around Voldemort's neck, crying in his shoulder and telling him it hurt.

Voldemort smiled wickedly and he bit his lip as he began to move his hips back and then slowly forth into the boy. After a few moments, a rather erotic moan escaped Harry's lips.

The older man grinned knowing that he had found his sensitive spot and plunged into him deeply. 

Harry held him tighter still, the pain indeed fading…and the pleasure emerging. 

He let Voldemort devour him with soft and quick hungry kisses that went faster than any second. 

He didn't even stopped when Harry fell to sleep in his arms.

**End of Flashback**

Harry fluttered his eyes open as he moved his back away from the searching tongue of his master. The older man stood up and looked down at his young servant with yearning eyes.

"Good morning…"

Harry looked up and to Voldemort's surprise, he didn't even flinch at his touch and neither did he seem scared of him at all. 

Harry knew this. 

He knew nothing of what happened was a dream.

It was all real. 

A nightmare at the least.

His friends and fellows being claimed by Dark Wizards… Harry being claimed by Voldemort… and his master's soft, hungry kisses and touches, against his soft white skin.

Harry blinked away his tears that were about to emerge from his eyes.

"Harry…"

"No…no…no" Harry sobbed quietly.

"Yes…yes…Harry.."

Harry closed his eyes and turned away from the beast ahead of him.

Voldemort leaned down and took his boy's face in his hands as he pulled his head back to face him.

"Open your eyes, my dear boy…" he whispered. 

Harry shook his head, unable to comply not wanting to see the lust burning in his master's eyes.

"Open them, I say…"his voice seemed harsher than ever before.

Harry gasped, his eyes flying open.

"Never forget that I own you, my dear beautiful boy…" the Dark Lord murmured, and gently smoothed his thumb over his Harry's soft blushing cheek  "Your mine…body and soul…I can unmake you just as easily…"

He hesitated for a moment, before finally moving closer to Harry's small soft lips. He closed his eyes, and kissed him slowly, coaxing open his mouth for his tongue to invade. 

Harry winced but did not struggle to push away the beast invading his mouth. 

He lay there until Voldemort pulled away his eyes still on the boy's face.

Harry looked pale, almost ill.

"Where are my friends and godfather?" Harry's voice was broken with so much grief and fear. 

Smile kept in place, Voldemort retorted. "They're in their cells taking a break…"

Harry looked up and pleaded softly. "Please…please let me see him…let me see how Sirius is…that's all I ask…" 

He grabbed gently Voldemort's dark robe. 

"My dear boy…do not worry for him…he's perfectly fine" he chuckled softly before he tilted his face against Harry's cheek.

He bit it slightly before he trailed down his neck leaving ever so wet…so full. 

"I don't believe you…"Harry pulled away from his lips and gently began to raise up from the bed and grabbed a bed sheet that was lying on the floor. 

He wrapped it around himself after all the coldness he felt going through his whole body. He walked himself to a corner and sat there, thinking if his friends and his godfather were safe and sound. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heart soft footsteps heading towards him. 

Harry couldn't help himself but to cry quietly. He wanted to see his friends all right…but not as desperately as he wanted to see Sirius. 

'I hope you're all right Sirius' Harry thought. He loved his godfather so much he would do anything just to see him.

Anything.

But soon his thoughts were flushed away as he felt fingers running up and down his exposed smooth legs.

Harry opened his eyes reluctantly and a mixture of pain and fear showed in them.

Voldemort smirked at him…but not evilly…"My dear boy…I do know what's going on in your mind…" he whispered gently as he leaned his face closer to Harry's. "You must really love your godfather…don't you, my angel?"

A sob rose up on Harry's throat. He nodded in defeat as if there was no escape from those demonic eyes. Voldemort chuckled softly and placed one hand on Harry's shoulder, the other one creeping up his smooth leg.

"Please, my Lord" Harry whispered "don't kill my godfather…don't hurt him please…" as he did before he grabbed the older man's robes gently and begged him to spare the life of his godfather.

"Please let me see him…I want to talk to him…" 

Voldemort's smile faded and scooped Harry in his arms. He was carried gently as he cried desperately.

He felt himself being laid down in the soft mattress of the bed both Voldemort and Harry shared. He whimpered even more when Voldemort slipped his hand between his legs and began stroking him to full erection, slowly and carefully.

Harry even shamefully spread his legs farther apart when he felt pleasure emerge up to his groin. 

"Ohhhhhh…" Harry moaned and whimpered at the same time. He felt lips touch his erection and a feeling of cold saliva around it. 

Then kisses. More kisses were placed on Harry's stomach as Voldemort trailed up his chest.

"Ahhhhh…" Voldemort moaned as he kissed Harry's neck. Voldemort enjoyed this ecstasy he was through.

But deep inside of him didn't. He wanted Harry to enjoy this and not cry afterwards. So he pulled away and once again he looked down to Harry's eyes.

Harry breathed hard after Voldemort's lips touched his forehead leaving the shape of a gentle kiss.

Subsequent to he stood up and straightened his robes. Harry shifted a little but shivered when a cool clammy hand was running through his skin. 

He was extremely tired now. His energy gone.

His Lord grabbed the bed sheet and covered it around the boy's tiresome body. He tucked it in neatly and kissed his forehead once more.

He pointed his wand to Harry's head and murmured a sleeping spell. 

Afterwards, he left his room leaving the boy to his sleep.

** TBC**

**A/N: Again, if you want to know what the url is for the picture galley is just email me!!**

**Please read and review!! ^^ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
****

**_No Choice At All_**

****

**_  
By Mistress Potter_**

**  
  
A/N: Hmmm? What can I say? Nothing but to enjoy this my dears. ^^ ^^**

**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^******

Sirius couldn't help but to look up at the ceiling, as he was lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't eaten for a week and he didn't mind at all. He and his companions had been in a prison for almost a week after they were found there for a week after they were found and captured by Voldemort's force.

He didn't care if he died or not as long as he his little Harry was safe and not harmed.

To him, Harry was more than a godson. He was his little baby, always wanting to protect him and ensure his safety for the rest of his life.

But in reality he wasn't sure Harry could make it to the end…he was probably now killed by Voldemort.

Remus watched over him through a corner where he was trying to loosen up a middle-aged witch who was crying nonstop.

Even though she was not the only one. Even the males were crying.

But Sirius. No. Sirius had never cried. Well, except when he was a baby.

Remus stood up and walked up to his friend.

"Sirius…"he replied as he finally reached up.

"Not right now Remus…I have to know if my Harry is all right…" Sirius's reply was cold and harsh.

"Sirius…I know you care so much about Harry but we need to calm these people first…they're hurting themselves and we need to help them out…I need your help…"

"For what? We already lost; Remus…Dumbledore's dead and so are all the Aurors in this world…all I care is about Harry…"Sirius stood up looking madly at Remus.

"Sirius!" Remus admonished angrily. Several witches and wizards turned their eyes to meet both of the men who were in a deep argument.

"Both of you stop!" came a female voice.

Minerva McGonnagal appeared, her robes covered both in blood and dirt just like Remus and Sirius'.

"Your making things worse for others and fighting is not the answer…besides your both good friends and you shouldn't react like this…think about it, please" Minerva sighed at the end.

Sirius' face softened and looked at Remus. "I-I'm sorry Remus…it's just that H-"

"I know how you feel about Harry…don't worry about it, I have a feeling he's all right, Sirius…" Remus smiled warmly to his friend, as Sirius followed. 

They both embraced each other like brothers. Minerva smiled warmly at them.

Just then they heard many footsteps heading to the direction of the prison. The prisioners stayed quiet for a while trying desperately to listen whom they were. The door shot open with a loud **BANG!** and seventeen Death Eaters stood at the front of them. Lucius Malfoy leading the way with a smile.

"You are all to come with me…the Dark Lord wishes to see you all at once" Lucius drawled. 

A few of the prisoners stood up. This angered Lucius and shrieked loudly.

"ALL OF YOU! COME ON AND GET UP!" 

He didn't have to tell them twice when he and his Death Eater companions exposed their wands from their robes and pointed at them.

The prisoners constantly got up and followed the guards.

"Sirius, you don't think that they'll kill us…do you?" Remus whispered closely to his friend.

"I'm not really sure…but I hope not…I will not die until I know if Harry is perfectly safe…"

he whispered back to his friend. He never left his hateful gaze from Lucius.

"Sirius…" Remus couldn't hide his worry, "what if he's not…"

"Then I'll kill them…"

"Sirius! You know that there's no way you can kill Voldemort or his force…you don't have a wand and they'll kill you easily if you attack them…"

"Then I'll die trying…"Sirius finished off. 

They stopped when they stood before the Great Hall's door. Lucius murmured some unknown spell and it burst open all of the sudden. They went inside and they weren't surprised at the least that the room was decorated with Slytherin colors.

Many Death Eaters and all kind of Dark Wizards were sitting beside the tables. Voldemort in the middle, obviously. 

He carried a huge grin on his face when he stood before his prisioners. "You're all here for a special meeting…some of you are well trained and very talented. I could use all of you as my servants…"he paused to look around the room "I'll let you choose…but those of you who refuse to join me will be tortured and then killed…now let's see whose first"

The Demon grabbed a piece of long parchment that was lying on the table. "Minerva McGonnagal"

Two Death Eaters dragged Minerva towards Voldemort. 

"Now choose…be my servant or die…" 

"You're the most terrible and most repugnant person I have ever met…"

Voldemort laughed at Minerva's answer. "Look whose talking…" his eyes trailed from her face to her ripped dirty robes.

"What's your decision?"

"I'll rather die than to join you?" she shrieked, spit coming out of her mouth and onto Voldemort's face. 

Smack! She was slapped so hard that she fell to the floor from the blow she received.

"Fine…" he snapped his fingers and two Death Eaters dragged Minerva to the dungeons. 

Voldemort called quiet a couple of people forth fro their decision.

Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Sprout, Madame Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and other witches and wizards agreed to join Voldemort's side. But they did it for only one reason.

To find the children and protect them as well.

Just then Sirius was called forward, this time he was not dragged by any Death Eater. 

"Ahhhhhh…Sirius Black…my little one's beloved godfather…" Voldemort looked inside those dark blue eyes of Sirius. Just as Sirius eyes flashed angrily. 

"Where is my godson?"

"Hmmm? I knew you'd ask me about your beloved little Harry…" the more Voldemort talked the more amused he seemed to be "He's perfectly safe…with me. I spared his life so he belong to me wholly…"

"I don't believe you" Sirius rasped through clenched teeth.

"Why not? Harry is very valuable tool to me…I cannot get rid of him…especially when he's so heavenly beautiful and a precious human being"

Sirius opened his mouth to talk back, but kept it shut when he believed Voldemort now. He knew Voldemort had a taste for beautiful and naïve children just like Harry. And Harry was the most heavenly beautiful child he had ever seen.

"Now let's see…do you rather die or you rather join me…"

Sirius's eyes widened. He couldn't join him and neither could he die not until he saw Harry with his own eyes to take him away from this hell Voldemort put him through.

If he joined Voldemort as his new servant…that would ruin his reputation and betray the people he cared about.

"Think of it Sirius…" Voldemort's voice had snapped Sirius out of his thoughts "If you refuse to join me, you'll break Harry's heart…" Sirius looked confused as Voldemort sighed deeply.

"If you die Harry would get so hysterical he would kill himself…he wants to see you so badly…you certainly wouldn't want for Harry to kill himself, would you? I certainly wouldn't"

Voldemort had a point there. If Sirius were killed Harry would never get out of his misery and would attempt to commit suicide…and all because of Sirius's fault.

Oh. How he wanted to see his Harry right now…to hug him just one time. 

"Why do you want me?" Sirius answered.

"Hmm…you see, I can sense a lot of power coming from you…a lot more than my right hand man…" Voldemort's eyes trailed all the way to Lucius Malfoy who was deep in a conversation with Mr. Goyle. "You could be my right hand man…a great Death Eater companion…it would be such a pity and waste to destroy such power coming from a man like you…"

Sirius snorted. He didn't care about his powers. Just Harry… "All right…I'll join you…but I'm doing this for Harry…"

"The chance that I gave you in life was for Harry, too…" Voldemort replied dryly.

"I would like to see him now.."

"Good...you will see him very soon" he gestured Sirius to take a seat on one of the many tables around the room. Remus was bewildered to see how Sirius gave up. Sirius gave him a look that Remus could tell by now. He did it just for Harry…he smiled afterwards. Remus was called forward and he agreed as well to join Voldemort.

But in reality to see what Sirius was up to. The meeting had ended and now several new servants filled the whole room.

The Dark Mark embroiders in the skin painfully. Very few people refused to join Voldemort just like Minerva McGonnagal.

"Today is a day of great victory, my Death Eaters…most of our prisoners have decided to join us…we must celebrate!" Several Death Eaters and Dark wizards clapped and cheered loudly in victory. 

Sirius snorted. "Fools…"

Remus gaped at him as Voldemort beckoned him to follow him into the dungeons…to where Harry was.

"I'll be back…" Sirius whispered, patting Remus's shoulder gently. Sirius followed his master from the cold dungeons and into his secret chambers where his little baby Harry was waiting for him…in his dreams.

TBC

**A/N: How you like that? To all those Sirius fans, like me…I'm sorry he had to join the Dark Side. I mean, I would never want to write a story where Sirius dies!!**

**That would suck, for God's sake!! Don't you agree? It's better once we know our Sirius is alive!! ^^ ^^**

**-Mistress Potter**


	5. Chapter 5

_No Choice At All_

**By Mistress Potter**

**A/N: Sorry for all the waiting…been partying too much outside and going to very important reunions. Well, at least I was able to update. Enjoy. ****

******** ******* *********

Voldemort strode trough the chambers along with his new servant Sirius Black. Sirius heart pounded blissfully waiting to see his Godchild's face filled with so much ecstasy at the sight of his Godfather. It had been after all six months since he hadn't seen him and he thanked the gods for Voldemort sparing his precious life. But cursing them for what Voldemort might have done to him. 

**Then they reached their final destination. The entrance to one of Voldemort's private chambers was exquisite unlike the others he had seen which were old and had and horrid murky green color and splattered the walls with dried blood. **

**Years of imprisonment in Azkaban made Sirius very aware of the scenes that surrounded him. Voldemort eyed Sirius for a moment before he replied softly to him.**

**"Now, you are aware that you are now my servant…and as I say I won't allow you to have an *intimate * relationship with my most precious servant…the consequences will be severe…but I trust you in not hurting my servant" he paused briefly and Sirius nodded. **

**"I do…he is MY Godchild after all and never in all my years hurt Harry…I would die if I ever intend to touch him…although I must ask you the same request to you, after all you were the one who strived to harm my Godchild…" The last words remarked Voldemort clearly and his answer was only a cruel smile on his face.**

**This man had enough courage to speak to him in this matter to his new master. Many of them would of died if they spoke this way to the Dark Lord, but there was something about Sirius that made him different from his other servants, in fact anyone he had known and encountered. Something he couldn't put his finger on…**

**Voldemort faced the door and murmured very quickly in Parseltongue. The door slowly opened, the creaking sound making the back of Sirius's hair stand up. He closed his eyes for a few moments and opened them slowly when he had a clear view of Voldemort's chamber.**

**It was beautiful really. Dark colored walls shrouded in green and silver banners. Beautiful furniture gold and silver **and candles and torches floating across the room dimly lighted it.****

The curtains were green mixed with silver and the bed's sheets were black. The pillows were white and the whole room was decorated with other furniture. And a soft king sized bed…Sirius's eyes widened. In that bed laid his sleeping Godchild.

"Harry…what did you do to him…he's not –" Sirius questioned very offensively.

"No…he's not dead as I made myself clearer before, Sirius…he's only asleep, but no worry, I'll wake him up…" Voldemort strode over to Harry's direction.

The child was gorgeous. Like an angel sleeping cozily in the puffy clouds of heaven. Red lips were parted as the child breathed through his mouth. It must have been difficult for the boy to breath after his and Voldemorts excursion. Voldemort leaned down and cupped Harry's face lightly and gently, wiping away droplets of sweat from his forehead and tears from closed eyes. 

"_Wake up, my darling. I have something for you_" he whispered in Parseltongue. The child responded by opening his eyes slowly. He was now face to face with Voldemort and he made no progress in shifting away from the man who was sharing the same bed as him.

Harry gulped and straightened himself up. What orders was Harry now to follow? Clearly none since every since Voldemort claimed him Harry hadn't done any of his master's dirty work. What was that something he wanted to show him?

Voldemort had suddenly released Harry and gave him one last look at him. He sauntered lazily towards Sirius and murmured softly.

"I'll leave you with Harry for only an hour…by then I'll come back and you'll have to leave. You should go back to the Great Hall in which all my servants will attend for a new meeting, do you understand?" Voldemort inquired flatly. 

"Yes, _My Lord" _Sirius uttered back. His last words were as though he declined to address Voldemort his lord. Voldemort took notice of this but made no sudden movement of infernal attack. He looked back at Harry who seemed to have trouble straightening himself up and face both Voldemort and Sirius. 

"Fine…I'll leave you two alone, and remember what I said" His last words and he soon stormed from his chamber, the entrance sealing itself after Voldemort. Sirius stood quiet still, hearing carefully until Voldemort's footsteps vanished for completely.

He smiled softly and faced his Godchild who hadn't distinguished his Godfather's presence for the intricacy he had in sitting in bed. He had not whirled around and faced his Godfather yet. But Sirius walked forward and placed his two hands around Harry's waist and sat him appropriately on his lap. His Godchild was so small and underweight; it looked like he hadn't grown and eaten in years…or months to be specific. His small feet were dangling almost two or three feet away from the floor. 

Harry shrieked and flinched from his unknown attacker's touch. He reeled his body, facing the kind man. The man who had provided him love, care and safeguard as no other person could do for Harry. This was Sirius Black, the only person Harry was anxious to meet for over six months.

"Sirius…" Harry whispered, a voice in which it told us that he was about to whimper in cheerfulness. 

"Harry…" Sirius placed back Harry onto his lap and Harry gradually embraced his Godfather tightly. "Oh, Sirius…" "Shush, Harry, shush…everything will be all right…he's not here to hurt you anymore"

"Oh Sirius, I've missed you so much…" Grief and joy were on the boy's voice. 

"I've missed you too, my Harry…" Sirius leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheeks softly and Harry showed the same affection to his Godfather as well. There was simply no other way to express his joy to see his Godfather once again. 

Harry soon was released out of his Godfather's touch, but still kept one of his hands on Harry's back and the other one around his slim waist. "Wait…why are you here…what happened, I though Voldemort was going to get –" 

"Rid of me? Maybe, but Voldemort needed me, according to what he said. Plus the fact that he didn't want you to mourn for me if he killed me…" 

"Huh?" Red lips parted in question. Voldemort's attachment to Harry seemed to confuse the child even more. 

Sirius chuckled softly and resumed speaking. "It seems that Voldemort's has a sudden attachment towards you, Harry…but I'm not sure…only you can tell me what happened while you and Voldemort were alone"

A glowing blush spread across Harry's face and he faced the wall rather than his Godfather. "I-I-I-I don't know what you mean…"

Sirius eyes his godchild suspiciously. "Harry, you wouldn't lie to me…would you?"

He gently tilted Harry's face close to his and looked deep into those innocent emerald eyes. Harry's tears managed to stream out and touch Sirius clammy hands. With his free hand, Sirius brushed the tears softly from Harry's eyes. The same sort of comfort Voldemort showed Harry…except that Harry did trust and loved this man.

"Well…soon after Voldemort claimed me in front of everyone, I remembered him placing a curse on me that made me drowsy and exhausted…then I awoke in a bed…in Voldemort's bed, in h-h-h-his arms…" The blush that tended to take over Harry's cheeks now tended to take over his whole pale face. "He touched me and I begged him not to…but he just continued, until he stopped and made a deal with me."

"A deal? What kind of deal, Harry?"

"He proposed to me if I didn't accept him as my master, that he was to get rid of Ron and my other friends" 

"That bastard!! I can't believe he did this to you!! He rapes you and then makes a deal with you that could cost Ron's life!? I swear I'll kill him one of these days…" The tone in Sirius's voice was something Harry had heard before, but not as harsh and deadly as in this moment. Without notice he gripped Harry's waist harshly making Harry wince and place his face on Sirius chest.

"Oh! Oh, god! I'm sorry Harry!! Please forgive me…" Sirius rubbed Harry's waist as in act of contrition. He couldn't believe that his anger could cause harm to a beloved person. 

"It's all right…you're here and that's what matters…" Harry faced Sirius and gave him a warm smile, which Sirius took it gratefully. Sirius stroked Harry's hair and smoothed his cheek gently and looked again into those innocent green eyes of his. Six horrible months might have passed, but the innocence and pureness of his Godchild would never vanish not matter how many tried to make him miserable. He leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead. 

"Sirius…you still hadn't told me how you survived…how did Voldemort let you live?" 

"Well, Voldemort made a deal with me as well…a deal in which I couldn't refuse. I had to join him in order to see you but also secretly to keep you safe away from him…" Harry's eyes widened. "He spared Remus and other professors as well, although I must say Remus did seem quiet disappointed with me for joining Voldemort but he understood my need for you…however I refuse to do Voldemort's bidding…" 

"But why? You did this for me? You didn't have to…you just didn't have to…" Harry lowered his face and a heartbreaking expression overwhelmed him. Sirius tilted his face to Sirius's level and smiled.

"I have to…you're **MY** Godson and it's my duty to protect you and love you till the day I die…even in death I'll protect you…I promised this to James, and I will not break my promise." Harry smiled and his eyes watered. He leaned forward a pressed a chaste kiss on Sirius's chin. "Thank you…I don't know what I'll do without you…"

"There's no need to thank me…" He embraced his Godson tenderly.

They pulled away and Harry spoke. "Sirius…what will we do know?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll try to figure out a way to get you out of here, as well as our friends. The Professors and I agreed to join Voldemort's side but only because we wanted to keep you and the students safe…for now, tell me were is Ron?"

Harry gulped and looked at Sirius with mournful eyes. He stuttered as he spoke.

"H-h-he's w-with W-w-w-wormtail" Sirius gasped. He knew Wormtail perfectly well...and his appalling ways of thinking. He was capable of doing anything to Ron…anything. 

Harry looked at him and Sirius replied. "Don't worry. I'll try to find a way of finding Ron and I'll inform you if he's all right…"

"But…I'm also worried about Parvati…she's with, with Lucius Malfoy and I'm afraid that he'll do anything to her…I can't lose her just as I lost Hermione…"

Sirius felt Harry's need of comfort and he stroked him and hushed him. However, Harry had a point there. Lucius Malfoy was capable of doing anything to Parvati…Sirius had seen that girl but only a few time. A pretty and kind girl, just like Lily except that Parvati was very feminine. And Lucius was well…there was no other word for it…a sadist. 

Sirius had to find a quick way to save these children before they were harmed. But how? He had to discuss this with his comrades. He looked over at the hourglass. They had only one minute left and Sirius was going to make this last minute the best he could. 

He looked down at Harry and soothed his back protectively. He kissed his cheeks and forehead softly…oh, how he wished he cold spent more time with Harry. To comfort him forever and lay away his fears of Voldemort. He cradled Harry back and forth until they heard the creaking of a door. 

Sirius faced the door, and in it's place stood Voldemort. There was something very irritating about his face. As though Voldemort did not appreciate the scene he had before his eyes. He was clutching his wand fiercely as if to break it. 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Voldemort softly. He prayed for him not to harm his Godfather.

"I believe an hour has passed…"

"Yes. It has" Sirius stated angrily, determined not to let go of the child in his lap.

"Hmmmm…" Voldemort sighed, the irritated expression still on his face. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have to leave…" He gave Harry one last look and one last kiss, this time not in his forehead or cheeks. But on his lips. 

Harry's eyes widened and Voldemort's expression soon turned to pure hatred. Voldemort cleared his throat and Sirius had released Harry. He mouthed 'I'll be back' while Harry mouthed 'Please…come back soon, don't leave me with this monster' 

Sirius smiled at Harry and headed to the door. He had not faced Voldemort, who eyed him angrily as if to kill him for touching his most prized possession.

Then he left them alone…in the chamber. He hoped to see his Godchild very soon. 

TBC****


End file.
